1. Field
The following description relates to a battery management apparatus and system
2. Description of Related Art
A battery pack operating an electric load, for example, a motor may include a plurality of batteries. The plurality of batteries may be connected in series.
To measure a voltage and a temperature of the plurality of batteries, a plurality of battery management apparatuses may be connected to the plurality of batteries, respectively. A power source of the plurality of battery management apparatuses is generally an external power source, for example, a separate and distinct 12 volt (V)-battery. In this example, each of the plurality of battery management apparatuses may require a wire harness to receive a power from their respectively corresponding external power source. Also, because the external power source supplies a power to another electronic device, a change in load of the other electronic device may affect the external power source. Accordingly, the change in load may also affect each of the plurality of battery management apparatuses receiving the power from the external power source.